A technique has been known in which a remote authentication dial in user service (RADIUS) server, which receives a request from a gateway general packet radio service support node (GGSN), stores information in the request in a database as session information for each user and transmits a replica of the session information to a wireless application protocol gateway (WAP-GW).
There is also a known technique for load balancing in a system including a collection of cooperating cache servers, in which, in response to a cache miss for an object, one or more of requests for the object are shifted between cooperating cache servers. Related art documents include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-267016 and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2002-527818.